


Missing you

by vegxncowboy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst, Lonely John, M/M, Poor John, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegxncowboy/pseuds/vegxncowboy
Summary: John had returned to camp- just to notice Arthur's navy blue everyday shirt ruffled up on his bedroll–





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was based on a Portuguese movie called 'the way he looks'; and one scene had given me muse to write this fic.

John had just returned to camp; after doing god knows what, he's had a rough day indeed which was why he had headed straight to his tent- just wanting to lay down, fall asleep– not even he just wanted to relax.

To his surprise, Morgan's shirt had somehow ended up on his bedroll- must've been there from the night before and he just didn't notice it. He knew returning it to the right owner was probably a good idea but he went as far as to take the shirt in his arms- holding it 'tightly'. 

Lifting it just enough that his nose picked up the smell, it was no other than Arthur, it almost immediately brought joy just by taking in the strong 'Arthur' smell.  
For a second he had let go of the shirt letting it fall onto the ground, just to take off his attire he didn't even bother to tidy those up, they ended up in a small pile near the entrance to how tent; and once his scrawny body was exposed to the cold night air, he took hold of the blue shirt once again.

"Oh, Arthur.".

▫

The navy blue shirt had ended up on his body; the sleeves were hanging, the whole thing looked like some worn out dress– that's how small John actually was compared to the enforcer, he was pure muscle whilst John over here is just skin and bones; despite the fact that the shirt was oversized it was still functioning to warm John up- he might not return the shirt now. He's keeping it. 

Now laying down, he was holding the collar of the shirt near his nose, to get the feel that– Arthur was really beside him, and was cradling him- something he really wanted and needed right now, someone to just calm him down, not to mention whilst taking in the remaining smell the 'now dress' had John was slowly but surely drifting to sleep- the image of Arthur laying next to him, or even 'in' him was not fading away from his mind and it looked like it wasn't planning to either.

▫

In the process of falling asleep little Johnny was, 'touching' himself, saying the enforcers name– many times.

" Arthur–.". 

Some may say being a man and wanting another man was a sinful act, but he and Arthur had spent so many nights together it had come to him as something 'natural'. Fortunately after felt like minutes or hours the scrawny raccoon finally managed to fall asleep, not even bothering to think about an explanation in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is too short, it's actually 3 am- and I'm exhausted either way I hope y'all like this, you could even watch the movie, my feelings were tripping.


End file.
